


Just a thought

by shallowness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt: Any sci-fi, any, "Don't touch the red button!" at <span class="ljuser"></span><a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/"><b>comment_fic</b></a>. Set in early season 3.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just a thought

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Any sci-fi, any, "Don't touch the red button!" at [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/). Set in early season 3.

"Don't touch the red button!" Bobbi and Leo yell at the same time. Hunter pulls back, palm snapping up and a defensive expression starting to form on his face.

“Do you want the whole base to blow up?” Fitz asks bitingly.

“It wouldn’t, really, would it?” Hunter looks at Bobbi, hoping for a little more slack, but she’s got the stern scientist expression down pat too.

“It’s a red button, Hunter,” she says, folding her arms so that her white lab coat crinkles and it’s a bit sexy how she does that, he notes. “What did you think it would do?”

“Set off an alarm?” Lance says. “I just thought—“ Then he stops. Even he knows that that’s rarely a good way for him to start a sentence.

“That red means ‘touch me?’ It doesn’t.” Fitz sounds even more Scottish than usual.

“All right. Don’t think. Don’t press red buttons. Got it.”

“Take your idiot out of my lab,” Fitz snaps.

 

 

 

Fin  



End file.
